<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dawn of the Damned by DreamOn51</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274562">Dawn of the Damned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOn51/pseuds/DreamOn51'>DreamOn51</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, M/M, zukka - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOn51/pseuds/DreamOn51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝑰𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒓𝒖𝒍𝒚 𝒑𝒆𝒂𝒄𝒆?</p>
<p>Zuko has worked hard to establish and era of peace for his own people and the people of every nation. Everything seems to be on the right track, now five years after the war. </p>
<p>The Fire Lord am has a now healthy relationship with his sister. A good stable work relationship with his ex Mai, who's he appointed as the Fire Lady and her wife Ty Lee. His best friend Toph is currently spend time at the palace as she doges, her parents attempt to marry her off to a high standing family. </p>
<p>Then there's Sokka, whom he loves with his whole heart and plans to spend forever with him.</p>
<p>Everything is peaceful and perfect. </p>
<p>Until it's not. </p>
<p>When everything is suddenly torn away from him Zuko sets out on a mission to restore what was taken from him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Past Jet/Zuko - Relationship, Past Mai/Zuko - Relationship, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), past Suki/Sokka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dawn of the Damned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/haley625/gifts">haley625</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The prison was cold and damp at night, despite the heat of the Fire Nation during the day the nights were cool. Sometimes cold enough to cause a shiver to ripple down one's spine, even for one accustomed to the weather in the Fire Nation.</p>
<p>Ozai had to admit that the prison made the cold seem worse, captivity made a lot of things seem worse, like the loss of his bending. Where fire bending had once heated his core was now hate mixed with a desire for revenge. Five years of built up rage was the only thing that kept him going.</p>
<p>"My Lord." A quiet whisper made the former Fire Lord turn his head to see a familiar face. A male in his mid twenties, a long white scar from the top of his forehead through his left eyebrow, across his eye and down to the top of his cheek. He had long black hair that was thick and bushy, black robes allowing him to blend in to the dark walls of the prison.</p>
<p>"You are late." Ozai spoke softly, not wanting to alert any guards that someone had snuck into his solidarity cell. The man dropped to his knees, bowing with respect. Like a Fire Lord deserves, Ozai noted.</p>
<p>"My apologies, my Lord." The man muttered from his spot on the ground.</p>
<p>"What is the update?" Ozai questioned, his arms linked behind his back, his royal posture still present. The man sat up on his knees, his brown eyes harded with severity that matched his facial expression.</p>
<p>"The Celebration of Peace is set to take place in two weeks. The capital and palace will be opened for a week of celebration, vendors, represtinves, and commoners from every nation will be there." The man pushed his hood off his head as he continued. "On the last night, the Fire Lord," his tone was mocking with an eye roll, "will make a speech celebrating the five year anniversary of the end of the war."</p>
<p>"What a disgrace." Ozai spat. "Does he suspect you?"</p>
<p>"Not at all." The man shook his head. "Your son believes me to be a friend." Ozai wanted to correct him and tell him that Zuko was no son of his.</p>
<p>"Is he still courting that Water Tribe peasant?" Ozai spat the question with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>"Yes. I believe he is planning on proposing to Ambassador Sokka." The man paused, his eyes dropping slightly. "He has been working on a betrothal necklace, as per Water Tribe tradition."</p>
<p>"Scum." Ozai muttered under his breath, if he had his bending the room would have been ablaze. "My daughter?"</p>
<p>"She has grown close to her brother. Both of them have gone through therapy, and they seem to no longer see each other as competition." The man relaxed his weight back onto his calves with a stoic expression.</p>
<p>"Her bending?" Ozai inquired.</p>
<p>"Has yet to return." The man watched Oazi react, with a flash of rage on his face. "The heelers still claim it is just a mental block."</p>
<p>"One she has had for five years?" Ozai's words were like venom. "She has simply grown too weak to be worthy of anything." Ozai made strides to stand directly in front of the man, an honorable member of the Fire nation. "Is the plan in place?"</p>
<p>"Yes, my Lord." The man bowed his head again. "Our numbers have grown and our plans to eradicate the rule of the new Fire Lord."</p>
<p>"And the targets?" Ozai raised his brow, his expression like stone.</p>
<p>"The people closest to him." The man tilted his head to the side. "His sister, the Water Tribe peasant, his best friend -the blind earth bender-, and the Fire Lady's wife."</p>
<p>Ozai nodded, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the now Fire Lady was appointed not married to his son. An arrangement that allowed them to marry other people but have two royal figures for the nation.A strange situation that just added more to the disgrace that his nation had fallen into.</p>
<p>"Good." Ozai turned to look out at the stone wall behind him.</p>
<p>"My Lord, if I may ask," when Ozai said nothing the man continued "would it not be easier if we just killed your son?" Ozai turned on his heel, slowly a grin that ate his entire face and made him look as if insanity had taken over.</p>
<p>"That would be too easy." As he spoke his grin grew. "I do not want him dead. I want him to be completely destroyed. To the point that he is nothing more than an empty shell of a man."</p>
<p>"I understand my Lord." The man completely bent over, back into his bowing position. Ozai steeped back towards him until he was standing just an inch away, his hand landing on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"You are a good and faithful servant, Razan." The young man stayed bowed as Ozai continued. "Even as a nonbender, you have made me more proud than either of my children."</p>
<p>"It is my honor to serve you my Lord." Razan lifted his head back up with a ghost of a smile on his face. Ozai patted his shoulder and turned his back heading back towards his bed.</p>
<p>"Go, before you are discovered." Ozai ordered and when he turned back less than a moment later and Razan was gone. The former Fire Lord was now content in his stone wall cell, knowing that the false regime will soon crumble.</p>
<p>His disgrace of a son will be destroyed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time posting something on here and my first ever Zukka story so please let me know what you think! Please be kind too!</p>
<p>I dedicated this hayley625 because I absolutely adore her Twilight AU, please check it out! 'unconditionally and irrevocably'</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>